dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thousand Troops
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon's Dogma Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Thousand Troops page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObsidianDraconis (Talk) 23:37, October 9, 2012 Enemy Stat Information I believe a lot of that information is included with the official player's guide that Brady Games makes. I'm not 100% sure though. I have the guide, but do not have access to it atm. When I'm able too, I can verify that for you. Dragon's Dogma Admin 05:12, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Finishing up on your question...the player's guide indeed displays the stats in which you are looking for. It's in it's bestiary section. Game Glitch Page Concepts would probably be the most appropriate category. Dragon's Dogma Admin 23:10, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Soft Redirect Why do you want to soft redirect it? That is usually for linking to other sites. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 23:01, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Winter's Path Tome and Pending Notations Winter's Path Tome has been updated. I noticed you have been putting "Pending" in several articles. Having that incorporated in the article is a good idea. Although, I would suggest using the template in place of the "Pending". See: Wintry Herb for an example. This will allow for other's to contribute to these sections if they know the information. Dragon's Dogma Admin 02:31, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Pilfer Yeah.. that would probably give it a more accurate terminology. Please be sure when editing the tables that you put a link around "Pilfer". Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 04:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- HEY! Thousand Troops!! Hmm, are you on playstation or Xbox, well cuz...i'll like some good gears. =) A91 knightblade (talk) 06:18, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hello Thousand Troops, if you are on the xbox I could use some equipment. My tag is VoicingPenny0 and I would like the "dlc junk" you have lying around, namely the Bezal Crown (5x xp ftw), and if you have one (that you don't need) the Marshal's Bracers. I could rent your pawn if you want (and compliment its amazing good looks lol). 07:38, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- ---'VoicingPenny0, I will send a Bezel Crown to you in about 9 hours'.Thousand Troops (talk) 21:59, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thats awesome PANZER commander!! Well, i would like the grisly skull helmet. My gamer tag is KEITH A91 See you on xbox man! A91 knightblade (talk) 10:26, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! (from vp0) 22:38, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Uses/Upgrades & Crafting Headers These should probably be changed from (Users/Upgrades to Enhancing/Upgrades) and (Crafting to Combining) to match the terminology of the game. Never did understand why Capcom used "Combining" where majority of RPGs use the term "Crafting". I changed a few already to get started you can see the ones I changed in Wikia Activity. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 08:09, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Addtional Comments: Effect/Enhancing would work fine. Thank you so much for the helmet man! I sent you a friend request though. Oh hey could i make another request for gear? Well, i would like a savage fang longbow, its alright if its not dragonforged. P.S thank you for being really nice, i really dont mean to be a pain. =) A91 knightblade (talk) 17:55, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Tags Hey TT. Thanks for all your contributions and clean up. Any pages you come across that need deletion like Fine Magick Shield you can put a tag on the page. Doing so marks it for deletion and I will be able to see it better in case I miss it in the wikia activity. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 02:52, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Item Image Needed Cats Just a couple notes: *When you add an infobox to an item article it will automatically generate the categories "Item Image Needed" and "Image Needed" so you don't have to input them manually. You still get credit toward category badges when adding the infobox. This helps eliminate having to go back and manually delete the category once a true image is added. *Adding a placeholder image within the infobox makes the infobox coding think there is an image so it will remove the "Item Image Needed" and "Image Needed" from the categories. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 08:14, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Thousand troops! Do you have the daggers heaven's key? Well, i havent had any luck with getting those. A91 knightblade (talk) 10:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Tactic Scrolls According to the guide (although can be inaccurate): *Golem Strategy Vol 1. *Golem Strategy Vol 2. *Golem Tactics Mask ey bro i read you had a spare Beowulf mask if you still have it would you be kind enough to give it to me ? or any of the abyssal armor pieces would also be pretty awesome will to trade or rent your pawn , also willing to sum a small fee for you in $ if you can get me all of it. hit me up man ! GT : ll Applez ll or contact me on skype : Hoffo1990 Hey Thousandtroops! When are you coming back? A91 knightblade (talk) 17:04, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ~Hey I was wondering if you have a spare Ur dragon mask (any at this point lol) and would like to trade, i'm prepared to trade whatever you want if I have it and if I don't i'll do everything in my power to get it Feel free to contact me on Xbox my GT: ii LeGiTxWHiiTE Thanks for taking your time to read this! ~Steven Good to hear from you! Hahaha! Me? and EXPERT?..hahaha Damn man! It really great to hear from you. Oh come on...i m not all about getting stuff from you! Its a mutual thing man! Yeah, ive been thinking of a PS3 too...man but i dont really have time to play these days. Real life..gets in the ways sometimes. . . Yeah all the best to you and your family in this new year though, didnt get to wish you cuz i havent seen you online... Cheers! A91 knightblade (talk) 11:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ELLO ELO! Hey Thousand Troops! When i edited this page... it left a grin on my face >=) A91 knightblade (talk) 12:01, April 30, 2013 (UTC)